1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic door locks, and more specifically, to an electronic door lock with resistor network circuitry associated with or located at the lock mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
Many access control panels available today have the option of continuously monitoring load resistance of their inputs/outputs going to access points, for example, whether a door lock control is open or closed. This system is intended to allow the access control panel to identify if an access point has been tampered with when opened or closed with respect to the resistance values set up in the system. Monitoring of the resistance load is generally done at the load panel. However, the wire run is not typically monitored between the load panel and the door position switch, and current placement of the resistor network, i.e., near the access panel, leaves the line vulnerable to tampering or cutting of the line or shortening of the circuit.